1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to socks and hosiery, and in particular to a new and unique method of fabricating pockets in socks and the like which is more efficient and cost effective than prior art methods.
The present invention teaches a sock with a pocket and related method, which utilizes less steps in manufacture than that taught in the prior art and can be implemented in fabricating pockets with "off the shelf" socks with relatively little difficulty. Further, the present invention contemplates the utilization of the fabric of the sock itself as the primary material used in the construction of the sock compartment.
The present invention contemplates a variety of embodiments, including both horizontal and vertical opening members for the pocket(s), as well as teaching a variety of means of closure, including Velcro (.TM.), zippers, buttons, strings, and the like.
2. Prior Art & General Background
The present invention teaches a wholly new and unique method and apparatus for the fabrication and utilization of pockets in hosiery such as children's socks, athletic socks, and the like. Unlike the prior art, the present invention contemplates a pocket which is fabricated from the sock itself and not as a separate pouch.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest are cited as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,039,197 Strieby 04/28/36 2,691,779 Bell 10/19/54 2,814,807 Dollar 10/03/57 2,890,461 Hartman et al 06/06/59 4,005,494 Burn 02/01/77 4,038,699 Burn 08/02/77 4,428,080 Takamatsu 01/31/84 4,445,233 Rubin 05/01/84 4,498,200 Livingstone 02/12/85 ______________________________________
As may be seen by a review of the above patents, the prior art teachings regarding pockets in socks and the like all rely upon a separate pouch member, with the member forming the pocket, or a separate fabric swatch applied to the sock, with the swatch forming one wall of the pocket.
For example, see the Burn and Hartman patents, which disclose various pockets in socks incorporating a separate pouch member into an "off-the-shelf" sock configuration.
For an example of the utilization of a separate fabric swatch applied to the sock as a means of forming a wall of the pocket, note the Dollar and Rubin patents.
The prior art methods of forming pockets in socks required the utilization of fabric separate from the "off-the-shelf" sock, and required extra steps in the fabrication of the pockets therein.
With the first prior art method as disclosed in Burn and Hartman, a separate pouch member at first had to be fabricated. This pouch member then had to be applied to the sock. Further, an opening and closure member had to be formed in the sock, thereby requiring excess fabric and labor.
Additionally, it is noted that the embodiments as disclosed in the Burn patents have an inherent problem which renders the pocket's use inconvenient. As the pouch member is separate from the sock (FIG. 3 of the '699 and '494 patents), the pouch must be situated relative to the user's leg before use can occur. Further, the pouch member appears that it would tend to "bunch" against the user's leg, causing discomfort. Still further, the utilization of the pocket for all but the lightest materials will cause discomfort and will tend to pull the sock down the user's leg.
This makes the Burn and Hartmann embodiments particularly unsuitable for carrying keys and the like in the pocket during athletic endeavors.
3. General, Summary Discussion of the Invention
The present invention contemplates an improvement over prior art devices and methods by providing a more efficient, cost effective method of making pockets in socks and fabricating a superior sock with a pocket which is more usable than prior art devices.
The method of the present invention may be used with "off-the-shelf" socks and the like, and comprises essentially the folding over of the cuff of the sock, "sealing" the fold by sewing the folded portion to create a compartment, and providing resealable means to enter said compartment via the use of "Velcro" (.TM.), buttons, zippers, snaps and the like.
As discussed supra, the present device and method is superior to that contemplated by the prior art, as it provides a compartmented area for the pocket without the necessity of a separate "pouch" member, thereby allowing fabrication utilizing less materials and labor, at a lesser cost.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved sock with pocket and a related method, wherein the pocket is fabricated without the necessity of providing a separate pouch assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved pocket sock, wherein the pocket is configured in such a manner as to provide a compartment member with improved carrying means for carrying articles such as keys, change, and the like.
It another object of the present invention to provide an improved method of fabricating a pocket in a sock requiring less materials and labor than prior art methods.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved pocket sock and method easily adaptable to a number of different closure means, including zippers, buttons, snaps and "Velcro" (.TM.), etc.